


Don't Let the Bedbugs

by FreshBrains



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, New Year's Resolutions 2016, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All the Way Mae,” Doris grumbles, pulling the quilt over her shoulders. “All the way into the grave if you come to bed with wet hair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Bedbugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! I've loved this ship since I was little, so I knew I had to write something.

“All the Way Mae,” Doris grumbles, pulling the quilt over her shoulders. Their little spinster apartment in the Bronx has bad heating (and bad electricity, and bad water pressure, and bad everything else) and all she wants is for Mae to curl up next to her and keep her warm. “All the way into the grave if you come to bed with wet hair.”

“Hush, you,” Mae says. Her arms are aloft, fingers manipulating the tight curl-pins in the tiny mirror they keep over the sink. “If you wanna keep me pretty, you have to keep _patient_.”

“You’re always pretty,” Doris says, patting the bed next to her. “You know what ain’t pretty? A corpse. Which is what I’ll be if you let me get all hypothermic in here.”

“So dramatic tonight,” Mae says, shooting Doris a wink in the mirror. “I’m coming, sweetie, hold your horses. You got the hot water bottle down by your feet?”

“Waiting for your tootsies,” Doris says, rolling onto her side to face Mae as she wraps a quilt around her bare shoulders.

Mae slides between the sheets and turns off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness. “Hi there,” she whispers, and Doris can practically _feel_ her smile in the dark, cold room.

“Hey to you too, cutie,” Doris says, wrapping Mae in her arms. She knows they’ll always keep each other warm.


End file.
